


WikiHow to Deal With a Massive Crush on a Supermodel

by beforeyagogo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fluff, Genderbent Marinette Dupain-Cheng, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Too Much Fluff Seriously Send Help, oblivious children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyagogo/pseuds/beforeyagogo
Summary: Marin Dupain-Cheng, quite possibly the clumsiest human alive, has found himself becoming one of the protectors of Paris. Having to deal with being a superhero is hard, but is probably not as hard as dealing with the troubles of being a teenager. How’s a guy supposed to cope in this strange world of evil butterflies and magical ladybugs and cats?





	WikiHow to Deal With a Massive Crush on a Supermodel

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of this super self indulgent fic!! Hope you guys enjoy owo

“-ots on!”

A blur of red flew above the skies of Paris, leaping from building to building. Freedom and confidence oozed from its movements, bounding from rooftop to rooftop. It was a scarf, flailing in the wind. A burst of light in the darkness. It was a ladybug. 

“Marin, wake up! You’re going to be late again!” 

A voice cut through the dream, so he had no time to dwell on it. Marin reluctantly woke up and looked at the box of light in his hand—

He’s slept through his alarm.

He was going to be late for the first day of school.

Mind buzzing, he leaped out of bed, preparing for the day ahead of him. He ate a quick breakfast, brushed his teeth and slipped on his outfit.

Practically galloping out of the front door, Marin spewed his goodbyes to his parents and raced off to school, like one of those NASCAR drivers in the US. He stumbled into the classroom, plopping down in his usual seat and taking a moment to breathe. He plopped his bag beside him and the macaroons he’d brought to school on the table. Everything was going to be okay-

Until an all too familiar whiny voice pierced his ears.

“Marin Dupain-Cheng.”

“Here we go again,” He mumbled.

“That’s my seat.” Said the queen of snark, the snottiest brat to ever live, Chloe Bourgeois.

“But this has always been my seat—“ He tried to reply, but was interrupted by the Alfred to her Batman, Sabrina Raincomprix. 

“Not anymore. New school, new year, new seats.”

A nasty smirk was plastered on both of their faces. Marin frowned as Chloe continued.

“So why don’t you just go and sit beside that new girl over there?”

She pointed towards a bespectacled girl in plaid sitting in the front row on her phone, who scowled at her. 

“Listen, Adrien’s arriving today, and since that—“ —she pointed at the seat directly in front of Marin— “—is going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat.”

She slammed her hand on the desk, her head all up in his face.

“Get it?”

“....who’s Adrien?”

A series of chuckles that sounded like nails on a chalkboard erupted from the two girls.

They proceeded to go on and on about Adrien, who was some kind of fancy model who would be coming to their school.

‘Sounds exactly like someone Chloe would be friends with,’ Marin grimaced. He wasn’t quite prepared for a trio of bullies prancing about the school. ‘Just my luck.’

“Hey, who elected you queen of seats?”

The front-row girl had gotten up and walked over to the commotion. 

“Ooh, look Sabrina. We’ve got a little do-gooder in class this year. What’re you gonna do, super-newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?” Chloe snickered. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” The girl snarled in reply, grabbing Marin by the wrist and dragging him with her to her seat. Marin fell in the process, macaroons spilling along the ground.

“Sorry..” He said, embarrassment filling his being. He sat down next to the girl, head in his hands.

“Chillax man, no biggie!” She smiled.

“I so wish I could handle Chloe the way you do..”

~~~~~~~

Of all of the things Marin had been worried about happening on his first day at school, he had never once even thought to expect this.

A super villain made of stone terrorizing Paris.

Just. His. Luck.

“I hate first days back at school...” He said, slumped over at his computer watching the news broadcast. 

He looked down at his desk to find a strange, black and red hexagonal box.

“What’s this doing here?” He asked no one in particular. He picked up the box and opened it. 

He saw a pair of red spotted earrings for half a second, then an explosion of pink light erupted from the box. Tossing the box away from him, he swiveled backwards in his chair.

A small, red... creature, was floating in the air now. Leaping up from his perch, he ran into the corner.

He was at a loss for words. Apparently his worry was plastered on his face, because the thing spoke.

“Everything’s okay! Don’t be scared.” It said in a high-pitched, almost cute voice.

A small smile crept onto his face. Maybe everything would be okay.

~~~~

After a long lecture from the thing that he now knew to be a Kwami named Tikki about how he was to be a superhero and stop the big villain guy, self doubt began to swarm through his mind.

“Trust yourself, Marin. Just say, ‘spots on!’”

“‘Spots on?’”

When the words came out, Tikki was sucked into the pair of earrings that he had put in just a few minutes prior.

He felt energy course through his veins, and although he was incredibly worried, something in the back of his head told him everything was going to work out. He was going to be okay.

~~~~

Adrien had wanted to go to a real school for as long as he could remember. He was so excited he could hardly believe it- the day’s previous events, like having to fight a giant stone monster with his superhero partner, Coccinelle, didn’t even phase him. So when, shortly after he’d walked in the classroom, he saw Chloe putting gum in someone’s seat, he didn’t know how to feel.

“Do you think that’s really necessary?” He asked, kind of hurt that his best friend, his only friend, would do something like that. So he did what he thought he should- he bent over to try to take the gum off.

He heard two gasps come from the doorway.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” One of the voices asked. He turned around to see-

The most gorgeous human being he had ever seen.

The boy had jet black hair with an almost barely noticeable curl that framed his face perfectly. His eyes were a miniature galaxies of bright blue. He wore a white t-short with embroidered flowers underneath a dark grey jacket with white and pink polka-dot cuffs and collar along with pink rolled up jeans.

He was breathtaking.

He felt his cheeks warm just looking at him for less than a second.

“Uh, I, um, I—!” He stuttered.

A chorus of laughter from Chloe and Sabrina didn’t help his situation.

“Okay, I get it. Good job you three, very funny.” He frowned, his beautiful slender face muddled with anger. 

“No no, I was just trying to take this off!” Adrien spewed, trying to explain. He didn’t want to ruin his chances with this amazing stranger right off the bat, and he was just trying to be a nice person. He thought he had done the right thing.

“Oh really?” He growled, face mere centimeters away from Adrien’s. It made his heart flutter even faster than it already was.

With Chloe and Sabrina’s continued laughter in the background, he kneeled down in an attempt to take it off himself. He just put a napkin over it instead.

“You’re friends with Chloe, right?” A rhetorical question laced with bitterness and scorn. 

He stood back up, huffed, then sat down with his arms crossed, leaving a semi-heartbroken Adrien to sit down again. 

He talked to the boy sitting next to him, apparently named Nino, who offered to help him make some better friends. He accepted, of course, and hoped that everything would turn out alright in public school— especially with that adorable stranger who he’d managed to piss off.

~~~~

After the completed fight with Stoneheart, a newfound confidence flooded Marin’s soul. He stood up to Chloe with Alya and felt really good about himself.

Until the new addition to the jerk squad, Adrien Agreste walked in the room.

He had an innocent smile plastered on his face and waved at Marin and Alya. Marin huffed and ignored him. He was in no way innocent, though- the gum incident proved that. Seeing him enter the room left a bad taste in his mouth and he was not at all happy about spending a year with him in his class.

~~~~

Adrien sulked, plopping down in his seat next to Nino. The boy from earlier wouldn’t even wave back at him— a wonderful start to any possible friendships.

“Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Then go talk to Marin, you know, about the chewing gum thing.”

Marin.

A cute name for a cute boy, that he’d probably never get to interact with in a positive way.

“But what should I say to him?” He asked. He’d already formed so many opinions about him in the short period he’d known him for. He’d never felt this way about anyone- just seeing him made his chest feel filled with adrenaline. He wanted a fresh start with him but didn’t know how to achieve it.

“Just be yourself, dude!” Nino said, shooting finger guns at him. 

Happiness. Friendships. Something he hadn’t ever truly felt, and now that it was right in front of him, he didn’t want to let go.

~~~~

It was raining. Pouring, actually.

Marin hated the rain.

He walked out of the school he’d grown to love to hate, and stuck a hand out to the sky.

Yep. That’s rain.

“Hey,” Said a boy he refused to speak the name of. His tone was purely sweet, a small smile was on his lips, and a friendly wave was what he used to accompany his greeting.

...It must be an act.

Marin turned looked to the side, a sadness he couldn’t explain filling his soul, so he used a petty side-glance to say ‘I don’t want to talk to you.’ Adrien seemed undeterred. 

He opened his umbrella and began to speak again.

“I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat, I swear.” He looked at him, again, in a way Marin couldn’t explain. He just felt it. An unfamiliar feeling.

“I’ve never been to school before. Never had friends.” He looked sad, and all of a sudden, the grudge began to fade.

“It’s all sort of.. new to me.” Marin felt so bad for the way he had acted.

A sad smile fell upon the model’s face. Marin didn’t want to admit it, at all, but he’d been extremely wrong. Adrien was just an innocent teenage boy who’d never been to school before. Marin had been way too hard on him.

Adrien turned and held his umbrella out to Marin, who hesitantly looked up at him. His smile remained.

A small noise of confusion croaked out of Marin’s mouth. He slowly grabbed the umbrella from out of Adrien’s hand.

There it was again. The unfamiliar feeling.

And, almost as soon as he’d taken it, the umbrella closed in on him.

All he could see was black, but that didn’t really matter. He’d heard something he could never unhear.

Adrien’s laugh.

It was like running through a field of dandelions on a pleasant spring day. It was like curling up with a warm mug of cocoa by the fire on a winter’s evening. It was comfort. It was hope. It was happiness.

Marin lifted open the umbrella and smiled bashfully, then joined in with him in laughter until their laughs joined together to form the same noise.

It was so unfamiliar, but it felt perfect.

“See you tomorrow.” Adrien said, as soon as he’d collected himself.

Marin just stood there, umbrella in hand, bewildered expression on his face.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow..”

The words felt impossible to say. He could barely even speak. Sure, he managed to say the words without stuttering or anything, but he felt like he almost did. It was strange.

“Why was that so hard to say..?”

Tikki flew from out of his jacket.

“Hey, I think I might have an idea!~”

Marin just chuckled and turned in on himself. There was no way he had a stupid crush. He’d always prided himself on that. But just thinking of Adrien now made him blush..

Tikki curled up against his cheek.

~~~~

“First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.” Plagg teased.

“Whatever, he’s just a friend.” Adrien chuckled, though he did hope there was something between them. A boy could dream. But for now, the one word stuck out to him. 

“A friend...”

He smiled and hopped in his limo. Today was a good day.

~~~~

“Excellent choice, Master,” Said a small green bug on the side of the road.

“Those two are made for each other.”


End file.
